Doodle Devastation
by BigMoose01
Summary: When Doodle gets hit by a car while chasing a ball, Sunny must deal with what has happened to her precious pet dog.
1. Chapter 1: Hit And Run Over

One day in the park in Friendly Falls, Sunny Day and her best friends Rox and Blair, as well as her talking pet dog Doodle, were having a picnic.

"These subs are really great, Sunny", Rox said.

"Thanks", Sunny said.

"Hey, Sunny", Doodle said.

Sunny looked down and saw Doodle wagging his tail while holding a tennis ball in his mouth.

"You wanna play catch, Doodle", Sunny asked.

Doodle nodded his head yes.

"Alright, then", Sunny said, "let's do this!"

Sunny tossed the ball around for Doodle, and he caught it and brought it back to her each time.

"This is fun", Doodle said, "I could do this all day."

"I'm happy to hear that", Sunny said, "now go long!"

Sunny threw the ball so hard that it went across the street.

"Gee", Sunny said, "that might've been a little too hard."

Then, she noticed Doodle running after the ball.

"Doodle, wait", Sunny shouted, "don't run into the road!"

But Doodle didn't hear her, and when he got into the street, he noticed a pizza delivery car coming towards him, and Sunny, Rox, and Blair braced themselves as the horrific happened.

"Doodle", Sunny shouted.

Sunny ran into the road and over to Doodle, who had been hit by the car.

"Doodle, are you okay", Sunny asked.

Doodle weakly looked up at Sunny.

"Speak to me, boy", Sunny said.

But Doodle didn't say anything, and closed his eyes.

"Doodle, stay with me", Sunny said.

Then, the driver of the car, whose name tag said "John", stepped out and walked over to Sunny.

"I am so sorry", John said, "I..."

But Sunny stood up and angrily shoved him to the ground.

"You did this", Sunny shouted.

"I didn't mean to", John said, "I was just..."

Sunny tried to attack him again, but Blair and Rox held her back.

"Don't do it, Sunny", Blair said, "he's not worth it!"

"He's probably got enough trouble at work already", Rox said.

They let Sunny go, and she picked Doodle up.

"Come on", Sunny said, "we need to get Doodle to the vet, and fast!"

As they left for the vet, John got into his car, feeling both frustrated and upset.

"What's the matter with that girl", John asked, "I try to apologize for something I did, and she shoves me to the ground."

At the veterinarian hospital, Sunny was talking to the vet.

"Is he going to be okay", Sunny asked.

"I can't say for sure", the vet said, "your dog's injuries are serious, but we'll do what we can."

"Thank you", Sunny said.

Later, the glam van pulled up in front of the saloon, and Sunny, Rox, and Blair entered.

"Poor Doodle", Blair said.

"I hope he'll be alright", Rox said.

Then, they noticed Sunny changing the sign at the door from open to closed.

"What are you closing up for", Rox asked, "it's only one in the afternoon."

"I don't really feel like working anymore today", Sunny said, "I need the afternoon off."

Blair and Rox were surprised to hear this.

"But doing peoples' hair is what you love to do", Rox said.

"And anyways, there are customers who scheduled appointments today", Blair said.

"Tell them that I'm sorry, and that we'll be up and running again tomorrow", Sunny said, "but right now, I just need some time to myself."

Sunny walked away, and Rox and Blair looked at each other.

"Well", Rox said, "looks like we get to go home early."

"You go ahead", Blair said, "I've gotta make some phone calls about those appointments."

"Alright", Rox said.

In Sunny's room, Sunny was lying sadly on her bed while looking at a picture of her playing with Doodle.

"I hope you make it, Doodle", Sunny said, "my life just isn't complete without you."


	2. Chapter 2: Unhappy And Unwanted People

The following day, Rox and Blair arrived at work.

"Morning, Sunny", Rox and Blair said.

Then, they noticed Sunny sitting on a couch in sweatpants eating a carton of Neapolitan ice cream.

"Hey, guys", Sunny said.

"Sunny, you look awful", Blair said.

Rox hit Blair on the arm with a magazine and turned to Sunny.

"How you holding up, Sunny", Rox asked.

"Not so good", Sunny said, "I've been up for hours eating ice cream and watching movies about dogs."

"Well, maybe doing customers' hair will make you feel better", Rox said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try", Sunny said.

"That's the spirit", Rox said.

Later, Cindy, the owner of the bakery, was sitting in a hair dryer chair, while Sunny was sadly sitting on the couch looking down at her feet.

"Uh, Sunny", Blair said, "how long has Cindy been sitting there?"

Sunny then looked up at Blair.

"Crud", Sunny said, "I forgot all about Cindy!"

They ran over to Cindy, lifted up the dryer, and found her hair looked similar to soft-serve ice cream in a cone.

"My hair", Cindy said, "I look absolutely ridiculous!"

"I am so sorry", Sunny said.

"You should be", Cindy said, "thanks to you, my sister will be teasing me about my hair all day!"

Cindy angrily stormed out of the salon and slammed the door behind her.

"Oops", Sunny said.

Then, Johnny-Ray entered the building.

"Hello there", Johnny-Ray said, "I'm here for a little haircut."

"Alright, then", Sunny said, "have a seat."

Johnny-Ray sat down on a chair, and Sunny wrapped a towel around his neck.

"Just a little buzz on the sides, please", Johnny-Ray said.

"Alright", Sunny said.

Sunny got the buzzer and began buzzing off some hair from the left side of Johnny-Ray's hair, but got distracted by a picture of Doodle hanging on the wall.

"Uh, Sunny", Johnny-Ray said.

But Sunny wasn't listening to him.

"Sunny", Johnny-Ray said.

"What", Sunny asked.

Then, she noticed that she had buzzed off more hair than he wanted.

"Oh my gosh", Sunny said, "I am so sorry!"

"Look what you did to my hair", Johnny-Ray said.

"It was an accident, really", Sunny said.

"I don't care", Johnny-Ray said, "no way am I paying you for this!"

Johnny Ray put on his hat and stormed out of the salon.

"Seriously, Sunny", Rox said, "your Doodle depression is hurting our business."

"Sorry, guys", Sunny said, "I just can't get him out of my head."

Then, they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be", Sunny asked.

She answered the door, and found John, the pizza boy who had accidentally run over Doodle, standing at the door with a plate of cookies.

"You", Sunny said.

"Hi", John said, "I brought cookies."

Rox and Blair walked to the door and saw John.

"Uh-oh", Rox said.

"This won't end well", Blair said.

And they were right, because Sunny was getting madder by the second.

"May I come in", John asked.

"Absolutely", Rox said.

Rox walked John in, and Sunny walked over to him.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did", Sunny said.

"Look, I didn't mean to hit your dog with my car", John said, "I was hoping maybe I'd bring you some chocolate chip cookies as a peace offering."

"Well, forget it", Sunny said, "no amount of cookies will make me forgive or forget what you did."

She put her hands on his shoulders and walked him to the door.

"Good day to you, sir", Sunny said.

Sunny took the plate of cookies from him and slammed the door.

"I knew I should've made snickerdoodles", John said.

Sunny threw the cookies in the trash, and noticed Blair eating one that she grabbed earlier, prompting the former to slap it out of her hand.

"Spit it out", Sunny said.

Blair, whose mouth was full, shook her head no.

"Spit it out", Sunny said.

Once again, Blair shook her head no.

"Spit it out", Sunny said.

Blair shook her head no again, and Sunny stepped on the former's foot, causing her to scream in pain, which resulted in the chewed-up cookie falling out of her mouth.

"What was that for", Blair asked.

"No eating food brought by the enemy", Sunny said.

"He may be your enemy, but he's not ours", Rox said, "he probably went through a lot of trouble to bake those cookies."

"I wouldn't care if he had to steal the ingredients to make them", Sunny said, "he made a big mistake yesterday."

"But he's sorry for what he did", Rox said, "just forgive him."

"You don't understand", Sunny said, "Doodle is my pet, and because of him, he might..."

But Sunny couldn't finish her sentence, and ran away crying.

"We've got to do something", Rox said, "for the sake of our business, that poor pizza boy, and Sunny."

Then, she noticed Blair digging the cookies out of the trash can.

"Seriously", Rox asked.

"What", Blair said, "never let good food go to waste."

Rox just facepalmed as Blair began eating another cookie.


	3. Chapter 3: The Power Of A Prayer

_**Author's Note: Credit goes to GreenWiggle2018 for the idea for this chapter, as well as the prayer. Also, Moose is based on me.**_

The next day, Sunny was sadly looking at a page in a photo album, when Rox and Blair walked over to her.

"Sunny", Rox said, "we need to talk."

"Hey, guys", Sunny said.

Then, Blair noticed the album.

"What are you looking at", Blair asked.

"It's the birthday I got Doodle", Sunny said.

Rox and Blair looked at the picture, and saw Sunny holding Doodle as a young puppy.

"You sure miss him, don't you", Rox said.

"Yes", Sunny said, "it's the happiness of having him that makes my world a place worth living in."

"Well, you really need to cheer up", Rox said, "your depression is hurting our business, and if it keeps up, we may have to shut down."

"I'm sorry", Sunny said, "I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help", a voice said.

The three girls turned around and saw their friend Timmy at the door.

"Hey, Timmy", Blair said, "what brings you here?"

"I heard about what happened with Doodle", Timmy said, "I thought maybe I'd see what I can do about this."

"Go ahead", Rox said, "she needs all the help she can get."

"Alright, then", Timmy said.

Timmy sat down next to Sunny.

"Hey, Timmy", Sunny said.

"Hey there, Sunny", Timmy said, "you're really bummed about Doodle, aren't you?"

"Yes", Sunny said, "he's the best pet I could ever ask for, and now he's holding on for dear life."

"I see", Timmy said, "well, there's only one thing that can be done here."

"What's that", Sunny asked.

"Pray", Timmy said.

"I don't see how that'll help", Sunny said.

"Trust me on this one", Timmy said, "there's a Christian radio station in town that I listen to every now and then, and they have a prayer line where you can call in and ask them to pray with you."

"They do", Sunny asked.

"Yes", Timmy said, "call them sometime today, and they'll pray for Doodle with you over the radio."

"Okay", Sunny said, "I'll try."

"That's the spirit", Timmy said, "in times like these, the best course of action is to have faith."

Timmy left the salon, and Sunny turned on a boombox to find the right station.

"Let's see where it is", Sunny said.

After going through the channels, she found one that sounded like what she was looking for.

"This is Moose, and you're listening to N-Love Radio", the DJ said, "if you wanna come on our prayer hotline later on, call 555-7729, and we'll pray with you."

Sunny quickly wrote the number down.

"There", Sunny said, "tonight, I'll call him and pray."

"Atta girl", Rox said.

Later that evening, Sunny was listening to the radio.

"And now it's time for the prayer hotline", Moose said, "if you wanna call and pray with me, the number is 555-7729."

Sunny dialed the number, and Moose answered her call.

"Caller, you are on the air", Moose said, "tell me, what's got you down?"

"My name is Sunny Day", Sunny said, "and two days ago, my dog Doodle was run over by a pizza delivery car."

"That's horrible", Moose said.

"I know", Sunny said, "I'm really worried about what's going to happen to him."

"Say no more, Sunny", Moose said, "join me in a prayer."

And with that, Sunny and Moose said a prayer together, which went:

_Lord, look upon Sunny with eyes of mercy. May Your healing hand rest upon her dog Doodle, may our life-giving powers flow into every cell of his body and into the depths of his soul, cleansing, purifying, restoring him to wholeness and strength for service in Your Kingdom. Amen._

"Thanks for calling", Moose said.

"No, thank you, Moose", Sunny said.

"It may seem like words have no power, and maybe that's true", Moose said, "but the best thing they can do is give us hope in times like these."

"Thank you", Sunny said, "this was just what I needed."

"My pleasure", Moose said.

Sunny hung her cell phone up and turned to Rox and Blair, with the latter wiping tears away with a tissue.

"That was beautiful", Blair said.

"So", Rox said, "how do you feel?"

"I feel better", Sunny said, "those words were just what I needed."

"Great to hear", Rox said.

Then, Sunny noticed the time.

"Looks like it's closing time", Sunny said.

"Alright, then", Rox said, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"You too", Sunny said.

That night, Sunny went to bed with newfound faith that Doodle would survive.


	4. Chapter 4: Sunny Skies Once Again

Days passed, and eventually, Sunny was sitting in the waiting room of the vet's office with Rox and Blair by her side.

"It's going to be okay, Sunny", Rox said, "just have faith."

"I'll try", Sunny said.

Then, the vet hurried out of the room.

"She had puppies", the vet said.

Sunny stood up in confusion.

"But Doodle's a boy", Sunny said, "and too young to be giving birth anyways."

"Not your dog", the vet said, "her dog."

A patient walked with her, and Sunny sat down.

"What made you think he was talking about Doodle", Blair asked.

"I knew she was talking about a dog, and it made me react", Sunny said, "I'm worried about him, alright?"

"Okay, fine", Blair said, "don't get your hair all tangled up."

About an hour later, the vet came back outside.

"Miss Sunny Day", the vet said, "could you come with me for a moment?"

"Of course", Sunny said.

Sunny walked with him, and Rox and Blair stayed seated.

"I hope everything's okay", Rox said.

"Me too", Blair said, "if Doodle's not okay, we'll have to find new jobs."

A little while later, Sunny stepped into the room crying.

"Oh, Sunny", Rox said, "we are so sorry."

"We know Doodle was your pet", Blair said, "this must be really hard for you."

"Relax", the vet said, "they're tears of joy."

The vet then walked Doodle, whose front right leg was in a cast, into the room.

"Doodle, you're okay", Rox said.

"You bet I am", Doodle said, "but my leg's not."

"His leg should heal in two weeks", the vet said.

"Thank you", Sunny said, "I'm so glad my dog is alive."

Sunny hugged Doodle, and they all went outside and got in the glam van.

"Well, time to head home", Sunny said.

"I'll drive", Rox said, "I imagine you and Doodle have some reconciling to do."

"Yes we do", Sunny said.

When they got home, Sunny got back to work, and did Hannah the ballerina's hair.

"Well", Sunny asked.

Sunny handed Hannah a mirror, and she looked at her hair.

"It's beautiful", Hannah said, "thank you, Sunny."

"You're welcome", Sunny said, "and have a sunny day."

Hannah left, and Rox and Blair walked over to Sunny.

"She's back", Rox said.

"I'm glad Doodle's back", Sunny said, "now I can focus on my customers knowing he's okay."

A little while later, it was time to close up the salon, and Sunny had an idea.

"Hey Rox, Blair", Sunny said, "how about some celebratory pizza."

"I'd love some", Rox said.

"Me too", Blair said.

"Great", Sunny said, "how does pepperoni and supreme sound?"

"Sounds good to me", Blair said.

"I love supreme", Rox said.

"Alright, then", Sunny said, "Blair, could you make the order?"

"Sure thing", Blair said.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Sunny said, "ask for a thing of breadsticks with our order."

"You got it", Blair said.

Blair called the pizza place, and John answered.

"Hello", John asked.

"Hi", Blair said, "I'd like one medium supreme pizza, one medium pepperoni pizza, and one order of breadsticks, please."

"Alright, then", John said, "what's your location?"

"The hair salon", Blair said, "can you make it?"

"You bet I can", John said, "that'll be $19.99."

"Great", Blair said.

Later, John arrived at the salon and knocked on the door.

"Delivery", John said.

Sunny then answered the door.

"Hello", Sunny said.

John was upset to see Sunny.

"Oh no", John said.

"Listen", Sunny said, "about what happened a few days ago..."

"What about it", John asked.

"I'm sorry for treating you like trash", Sunny said, "I was just worried about Doodle."

"I don't blame you", John said, "you had every right to worry."

"And also, I forgive you", Sunny said, "I know you wouldn't run him over on purpose."

"Thanks", John said, "well, here's your pizza."

Sunny paid him for the pizza.

"Keep the change", Sunny said.

Sunny went inside and sat the pizzas on the table.

"Well", Sunny said, "time to chow down!"

Sunny and her friends then began eating pizza, happy that her dog was alive and breathing.


End file.
